Emuyii
Emuyii is a Ko-Matoran storyteller from Metru Nui. Prior to his emigration to the island of Mata Nui, he was a fortune teller, a failed Seer and a suspected con artist. Biography Metru Nui Emuyii originally resided in Ko-Metru on the island of Metru Nui. Inspired by the accomplishments of Ihu, Ko-Metru's greatest scholar, Emuyii aspired to become a prophet worthy of his legacy. Although he enrolled into a Knowledge Tower as a student, Emuyii proved to be a lazy student that had no idea how to study the stars or predict the future. His career was marked by a string of failures and poor choices that were mercifully overlooked by his tutor, with one such mistake even resulting in minor damage being done to the Tower's best telescope. Emuyii was finally cast out when Turaga Dume visited the Tower to inspect the work being done there. Having prepared nothing for the Tower's presentation, Emuyii hastily fabricated a prophecy declaring that Turaga Dume would one day frown on a hot day and wish he were bathing in Ga-Metru instead. When this did not align with the actual star charts, Emuyii was expelled by the Tower's humiliated seers. Nuju would later declare Emuyii the worst seer ever admitted to the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru, a sentiment that became widespread. Fortune teller No longer welcome in his native Metru, Emuyii instead decided to hit the road and put his dubious prophetic knowledge to good use, becoming a travelling fortune teller instead. Though his business was met with a frosty reception in the more academically-inclined regions of Onu-Metru and Ga-Metru, the novelty of his act was warmly received in Ta-Metru and Po-Metru by gullible Matoran who did not know any better. One such Matoran was Inrye, who Emuyii predicted was destined to look back on the prophecy he gave him and be thoroughly disappointed. Almost all of Emuyii's prophecies were on some level, inaccurate, dubious or based off obvious certainties, such as the sun rising and falling the next day. Understandably, many of his customers later complained that they had been ripped off. As he had essentially made a living out of fabricating a series of vague, trite and sorely overpriced prophecies, Emuyii soon gained a shady reputation, with many perceiving him as little more than a conman. Emuyii himself denied such accusations, claiming his customers had merely misinterpreted the underlying meaning of his prophecies. Emuyii cemented his reputation when one year he predicted that the Le-Metru team would the annual major Akilini tournament at Coliseum, and his failure to accurately predict the winner put a number of Matoran gamblers who had taken his word at face value in debt. Though this damaged his reputation, Emuyii was able to regain some of his credibility following a run-in with Toa Naho, who was investigating the legitimacy of Emuyii's business. Desperate to get out of trouble, Emuyii hastily predicted one of the Ga-Matoran smuggling rings would be meeting at the Fountain of Wisdom to discuss ways of expanding their operations beyond Metru Nui. To everyone's surprise, this prediction turned out to be true, and Naho was able to arrest one of the largest smuggling rings thanks entirely to Emuyii's prophecy. Even more surprising was when a prominent Ko-Matoran seer confirmed this prophecy to be true after consulting a star chart that they had documented around the same time of Emuyii's prophecy, but had been deemed unimportant. Unsurprisingly, Emuyii's work got him in trouble with the Vahki enforcers many times. Initially, the Vahki took issue with the nature of his business, as his work was not seen as productive or beneficial to the city at large. Emuyii was able to smooth talk his way out of this confrontation, claiming his business spread the insights of Ko-Matoran knowledge to the rest of the Matoran population. Although this was accepted at first, he again ran into trouble when Ko-Metru finally became aware of his activities. As a result, many high-ranking scholars publicly declared that Ko-Metru did not in any way endorse the distribution of what they saw as illegal, unauthorised and inaccurate prophecies. Though the Vahki threatened to put him out of business, Emuyii was again able to wriggle his way out on a technicality, claiming he had never actively marketed himself as a seer, merely a fortune teller, whilst also arguing that he was entitled to use the skills he had learned in Ko-Metru however he liked. Emutii's case was reluctantly granted, and Ko-Metru withdrew its accusation. Weeks before the Great Cataclysm struck, Emuyii made what many considered his most outlandish prediction up to that point, where he declared a major catastrophe would strike the Matoran Universe and cause it to flood with water, resulting in the recently-emerged Toa Metru becoming seafaring pirates. Everyone declared the idea to be patently insane, poorly thought out, and his most obvious scam to date. His interpretation of the Toa Metru's future gained some traction a few weeks later when the Toa were actively branded as fugitives by Turaga Dume. One Ko-Matoran prophet snidely declared it Emuyii's most accurate prophecy to date. Shortly after, Emuyii was escorted to a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki, and was placed in the Coliseum during the Visorak's takeover of the island. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Emuyii was awakened by the Toa Metru on the shores of Naho Bay on Mata Nui, his memory having been erased and his size and power diminished by his Matoran Sphere. After assisting in the construction of Ko-Koro, Emuyii wished to take part in the Seeking. As a result, he sought to become an adept in the village's Sanctum, hoping to aid Turaga Nuju in ascertaining the meaning of the various inscriptions on the Wall of Prophecy. Unsure of Emuyii's suitability for the role, based on his life in in Metru Nui, Nuju gave the position to Kylma, and instead made Emuyii a scribe. Storyteller Soon after, Emuyii began to occupy his time by becoming the vague equivalent of a fortune teller - a storyteller. After inscribing Kylma's prophecies to stone, Emuyii would adapt them into fanciful allegorical stories which he would often tell to the Ko-Koro guards over campfires at night. At one point, Emuyii travelled to a bazaar in Po-Koro, where he purchased a Husi as a pet. Although many doubted that a Rahi traditionally suited to arid regions would settle in Ko-Wahi, Emuyii surprised all when he took up residence in a cave deep in Mount Ihu, which he decorated with Heatstones just to keep the Husi warm. In the warmer seasons of the year, Emuyii would often be seen carrying out his duties in Ko-Koro with his pet Husi. After the Toa Mata arrived and defeated Makuta, word began to spread of the adventures of the Ta-Matoran Takua, who travelled to every Koro. Taking a page out of his book, Emuyii hit the road with his Husi and attempted to trade stories with the local villagers in exchange for supplies and a place to stay. More often than not, he was turned back at the gates by the guards of each Koro. Though often unsuccessful, he frequently found refuge with Midak whenever passing through Onu-Koro, as well as Inrye in Le-Koro. Both frequently offered eager ears for Emuyii's exaggerated tales. When Makuta unleashed the Bohrok Swarms onto the island, Emuyii was passing through Onu-Koro when it was flooded by the Gahlok, though he able to evacuate out time. Much later, after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Ehrye was rebuilt into a stronger form by the Turaga. By the time Makuta sent out the Rahkshi, Emuyii had returned to Ko-Koro, though he was forced to evacuate with the rest of the Ko-Matoran when the village was attacked. Return to Metru Nui After Toa Takanuva succeeded in defeating Makuta, Emuyii assisted in building boats to facilitate his and the other Matoran's return trip to Metru Nui, where he briefly resided, undertaking work to repair the city. He temporarily stopped his labour of reconstruction on order of Jaller, to force the Turaga to reveal where the Toa Nuva had gone, but he eventually got back to work until the usage of the Staff of Artakha. Due to the critical damage dealt to the Matoran Universe robot, and the death of Makuta, the Matoran, including Emuyii, were forced to migrate to the reformed plant of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits In contrast to the aloof personas of many Ko-Matoran, Emuyii is a deeply charismatic Matoran gifted with a silver tongue and a bad knack for conning. Generally, he was well-meaning and friendly to anyone he met. Though he is likeable and easygoing, he has also put his smooth-talking talents to less honest causes during his time on Metru Nui. Although he would often earnestly try to predict the future for his customers, he was also willing to completely fabricate a prophecy for gullible customer if it meant making easy money. Indeed, whilst on Metru Nui, Emuyii was infamously one of most worst students ever to come out of the Knowledge Towers, as aside from being a lazy student, he had next to know understanding how to make even a basic prediction. Emuyii's smooth-talking did not necessarily translate into quick wittedness as a fortune teller, as he would often struggle to improvise prophecies convincingly. Although charming, he was a bad liar and many of his stories were clearly bogus to his audience. Trivia *The premise of Emuyii's character originally stemmed from a joke his creator pitched in wiki's Discord chatroom. *His MOC form was created by . *Emuyii's name was initially derived from the name of an Australian bird named the Emu. The bird has no correlation to the character in any meaningful sense, although the link was referenced in-story through his adoption of a Husi, an ostrich-like Rahi which resembles the emu. *Emuyii's prophecy about the flooding of the Matoran Universe is an obvious allusion to 's storyline, who jokingly suggested that all of Emuyii's prophecies should describe the alternate universes and storylines created by the users on this wiki. Appearances *''An Embellishment For Two'' (Coming soon) Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Academics